Shattered
by Shadowed Hunter
Summary: <html><head></head>What would happen to you if the love of your life was ripped away from you right in front of your eyes? One-shot.</html>


**Shattered **

**Summary: **What would happen if the love of your life was ripped away from you right in front of your eyes? One-shot.

**Story Playlist:**

When I'm Gone - 3 Doors Down.

My Medicine - The Pretty Reckless.

Lullaby - Nickelback.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji is not owned by me... god damn it. (._.')

**A/N: **Well, here you go. I have nothing really to say XD.

* * *

><p>A guttural scream tore past Elizabeth's lips as the knife imbedded itself into her stomach.<p>

The battered blonde gasped in pain, instantly falling to her knees as tears fell like mini waterfalls from her glassy emerald eyes.

_No._ she thought desperately, _Not like this … this isn't how I was supposed to…_

A horrified shout rang through her ears, and Lizzie grit her teeth in both pain and sadness.

_Not like this._

"Lizzie!" her stubborn fiance shouted, petrified, "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth Midford choked, falling onto her scraped elbows, "C..ie..l," she gasped out, nearly blinded by the pain.

It felt as if she could've been torn in two. Crippling pain shot through her entire frail body at such a speed that the young blonde almost lost her ability to breathe. It was completely unbearable.

The cries of her young lover became an octave higher and more desperate.

Suddenly a strong hand landed softly yet firmly on her delicate shoulders, slowly pulling her onto her back. Her large emerald eyes connected with a pair of determined, deep rouge ones.

Sebastian's face was set in a grimace, as he quickly assessed the young girl's injuries, "Orders, young master?" he demanded, turning his gaze from the battered blonde's, and towards Ciel's.

A stabbing headache ripped through Elizabeth's conscience as she faintly heard the young lords reply, ordering his butler to treat her. Her vision was going at an alarming rate.

* * *

><p>Sebastian worked fast, quickly dispatching their stabber, then pulling the young noble onto her back to fully examine the girl's wound. Her frilly pink dress was stained a deep colour of red.<p>

As sharp as a tack, he felt his master's fear shoot through him like an arrow. The demon butler grit his teeth, the fear of his young master felt so unusual and disgusting to him.

Turning his calculating gaze away from the wounded blonde, he connected it with the crystal blue of his young lord's.

"Orders, young master?" he damned.

Ciel quickly lifted a shaky hand, moving his eyepatch slightly aside to expose the mark of their contract, "Heal her, damn you!" he exclaimed.

A small smirk stretched the demons face, and he gave a slight bow with his head. Lifting a single hand to his mouth, his tongue darted out, followed by his teeth as he quickly and fluently pulled off his white cotton glove, exposing the mark of his contract.

"Yes, my lord," voice like liquid silk replied.

Like flicking a switch, suddenly all of Sebastian's attention was focused on the wounded human girl beneath him.

"Forgive me," he muttered, before quickly gripping the sides of her blood-stained dress, and tearing a large hole in it, exposing her pale stomach.

His young lord's emotions ran through his head like a roller coaster as he worked on the stab wound, but Ciel didn't utter one word. In a way, Sebastian was oddly amused at the state of things. His fiancé was on the floor, and bleeding to death and Ciel still didn't shed even one tear.

A smirked distorted his face, _What a tasty soul indeed_, he mused.

A soft thump attracted his attention once more. Elizabeth had lost consciousness.

"Sebasitan!" His young lord shouted in horror, running to the demon butler's side, "What are you doing? Save her!"

With a small frown, the demon gazed down scrutinizingly at the wound, determining how much power he had to use.

"Young master," Sebastian said cooly, his face on of stone, "Stay back."

"What are you-"

His butler closed his eyes, and let his demon energy break free.

* * *

><p>"What are you-" Ciel began, but had the words practically knocked out of him. It felt as if someone had punched him in the gut, leaving him breathless and desperate for air.<p>

The air around him gradually grew into a thick cloud of demonic energy, with Sebastian and Lizzy at the centre.

Ciel grit his teeth, greif tearing at his heart. _This has to work_ he mentally repeated to himself. _It has to work._

The dark cloud seemed to lurk for a painfully long time before disappearing all together.

Air seemed to smash itself forcefully back into his body, and Ciel doubled over, gasping. _That damned demon._

A raspy voice broke his violent thoughts, and made Ciel's very blood run cold.

"Ci…el?" Lizzie croaked painfully from the muddy flooring.

"Lizzie!" The young lord shot forward instantly, falling to his knees by the exhausted blonde's side. He grit his teeth, feeling the forbidden tears prick behind his eye, "Oh, Lizzie.."

Bending down, he gathered the girl in his arms and crushed her against him, mumbling her sweet name over and over.

"Ciel," Elizabeth sobbed, burying her nose into the crook of Ciel's neck.

The couple stayed like that for the longest time, wrapped up in their own world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, so just a quickie ^_^. Review maybe? :) It helps. I encourage reviews that point out flaws in my story and help me improve my writing. Peace :*


End file.
